


Subtle

by Squishy_TRex



Series: The Words Between [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: delicate or faint and mysterious





	Subtle

Benji’s hands stutter across the keyboard when he feels the slight brush of callused fingers against the nape of his neck. His put upon sigh while he recovers and cleans up the mistakes is matched by a low chuckle right behind him.

“We may be in Prague,” Benji whispers, gaze still fixed on his computer screen. Somewhere behind him, Brandt is on the phone sounding more harried by the minute. “But I believe IMF still considers us ‘on the clock,’ as it were.”

He hears Ethan stop his slow pacing and feels the man loom behind him like a shadow. A faint smile curls around Benji’s lips, but he keeps working. A pair of intimately familiar rough worn hands rest lightly on Benji’s shoulders.

“When has that ever stopped us?”

Benji arches an eyebrow, still resolutely staring straight ahead at his screen despite inwardly reeling. “Since when has that stopped you, you mean.”

With relaxed motions, Ethan’s fingers sweep up and across Benji’s collarbone; gently but with enough intent that Benji can’t keep the breathy sigh from passing his lips.

Ethan leans down, nose brushing against top of Benji’s ear on the way.

“Well, it takes two to tango,” he whispers right against Benji’s earlobe before he gently tugs it between his teeth.

In that second, all of Benji’s focus shifts to that one point of contact. He knows the sound he makes, somewhere north of a gasp and south of a moan, is clearly audible, but can’t find it in himself to care.

“Is Brandt still in the room?” Benji whispers, hitch in his breath, work completely out of his mind. He feels himself tilt upward, automatically seeking more of what Ethan’s giving.

Ethan leans back, presumably to check, and Benji nearly whines at the separation.

Distantly, the grumpy mutterings of Brandt start to fade and then cut out as the lock on the hotel room’s door clicks.

“Not anymore,” Ethan says, the smile echoing in his voice.

Benji can’t push himself away from the computer fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's sadly been a while since I've posted something for these two, but I've actually been working on a couple different ones and either am not finished or unhappy with how they're turning out. This one just popped into my head and wouldn't let go so, boom, here it is. I was afraid it might be a little cheesy, but, uh, it's actually canon that Ethan not only teases Benji but in the most ridiculous ways possible. I'm going to try and get another one out before Fallout comes and blows me out of the water. 
> 
>  
> 
> [as always check out my tumblr to prompt me or just chatter about these two idiots](the-woman-upstairs.tumblr.com)


End file.
